Dark Stone
The Dark Stone is powerful magic jewel in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is dangerous, unpredictable and erratic, similar to an Enchanted Jewel but holding evil powers. The Dark Stone is a purple crystal that can change its shape. Through most of the series, it is being wielded by the antagonist Lady Kale, having been formerly belonged to the ancient wizard Morgana — who had originally named it the Dark Jewel 'and specifically tuned it to dispose of Merlin. Morgana is later reunited with her jewel, but finds out she can not use it to return to Avalon because it now belongs to Kale. ''"Gwenevere, feel the power of the Dark Stone!" First season wielding the Dark Stone for the first time just after bonding with Rufus and Twig in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] As the series begins, Lady Kale tracks down the Dark Stone in a Travel Trees portal and tunes it to herself. The jewel then allows her to use it shoot destructive blasts and energy beams (also in whip-like fashion), warp magic to evil, ride the wild magic, talk to hers (Rufus and Twig, who gain the Dark Stone themed collars when Kale bonds with them to use it) and other animals, twist the form and shapes of things (including turning regular trees into monstrous thorn trees), pull objects, project herself, and turn animals into her slaves. If Kale tunes enough power to the Dark Stone, she would be able to take complete control of Avalon. in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] in "Full Circle"]] Lady Kale uses the Dark Stone to trap Merlin into a magical sphere trap and banish him into the Wild Magic. Initially, the witch has trouble controlling the Dark Stone, especially at its full power (as seen in "Jewel Quest, Part II", where she wrecks her own Castle Thornwoods). * In "The Faery Princess", after Kale arrives in Faeryland where the magic works differently, she calls it the '''Shark Stone that projects a giant glowing shark head to attack the Jewel Riders. * In "Home Sweet Heart Stone", Kale uses the Dark Stone to create, tune and play a series of magical instruments to summon Kit and then to compete with Tamara's Heart Stone in a magic music battle which she wins. * In "Dreamfields", Kale and Princess Gwenevere briefly swap their Dark Stone and Sun Stone in dream, which then corrupts Gwenevere until Gwen's friends arrive get her out of her nightmare. * At the end of the first season, Kale uses the Dark Stone to manipulate the various Enchanted Jewels found in the storage of magic jewels withing the Crystal Palace and creates the "anti-magic" device. Dark Stone map.png | The Dark Jewel symbol on a map to Morgana's lair Dark Stone portal.png | The Dark Jewel shaped portal to Morgana's lair Dark Stone statue.png | The Dark Jewel symbol at a demonic statue in Morgana's lair Second season struggling over the Dark Stone in "Morgana"]] The jewel had originally belonged to the dark enchantress Morgana. When Lady Kale is destroyed at the end of the show's first season, the Dark Stone returns to Morgana's lair, now within the Wild Magic, where it summons the energies of both Morgana and then Kale and bring them both back to their physical forms. Kale pulls the jewel from Morgana's grasp in the air and they have a magical tug-of-war for the current ownership of the Dark Stone until it floats into Kale's hands. "]] During the second season, Kale's use of Dark Stone gets a lot of extra power from Morgana's. The two women also use the jewel to communicate with each other like a mobile phone for Kale (complete with a ring tone) and Morgana's image can emerge from it. * In "Morgana", Kale then uses Morgana's extra power to create a powerful hammer to blast open the door to the Hall of Wizards, and when she gets captured Morgana sends a powerful blast through the Dark Stone that frees Kale and traps the Jewel Riders. * In "Fashion Fever", Kale uses it to create an enchanted dress, to copy the Wild Magic radar map with the Wizard Jewels locations, and to create a sword to duel Drake. claims the jewel in "The Last Dance"]] Eventually, with Kale taken down for good during the season two finale (in the episode's original script, she is defeated when her own Dark Stone's crystallizing magic is reflected back at her), the victorious Princess Gwenevere picks up the now-masterless Dark Stone and Ian takes it for safe keeping as it still contains strong magic. Gwen, aided by her friends, later uses her own Sun Stone to absorb the power of the Dark Stone, and create the One Jewel out of the Wizard Jewels for Merlin to annihilate Morgana as well as several of the evil wizards' ghosts. Behind the scenes As Morgana did not exist in the early versions of the show, the Dark Stone has been a "wild crystal" jewel, never having been tuned before. It was described in the Show Bible as a "shimmering purple, jagged, rough hewn crystal" that would be worn around Lady Kale's neck. In the ''Enchanted Camelot ''version of draft scripts, the Dark Stone's power was to be green-colored. See also * "Revenge of the Dark Stone" (episode) Category:Wizard Jewels Category:Enchanted Jewels